Hogwarts: An Unforgotten Journey
by Lily Evans Potter
Summary: pg13 for future chapters. This is about lily and james meeting falling in love and all that junk, this is a really good story so please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters you don't recognize. (I wish I did thoughL)

~~~Lily Evans Potter

            Lily saw an older version of herself talking to a very hot guy, he was tall, tan, muscular, dark messy hair, and the most piercing brown eyes ever.

            "James Harold Potter, don't you dare get that crap on me, or I swear I'll curse you into next Friday!" she heard herself scream.

            "You can't, Lily Marie Potter! If you did our baby would not have a father." He said making sure to emphasize her name. Though what he said was true, if she did that, their 1-year old son would be fatherless. 

            "Oh don't you bring Harry into this, you overgrown slug!" she retorted. You see James had in his a bucket full of green oozy slime. In one quick movement Lily's hand swung out and hit the bucket, spraying slime everywhere.

            "What did you do that for!?"

            "My living room!" they both yelled simultaneously. (A/n who do you think yelled what? back to the story.) Lily glared at James and stormed off upstairs to tend to the baby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that evening ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Lily was sitting on the couch next James talking about their life together.

            "I can't believe Harry is already a year old." James said with a sigh.

            "Just think 1 year ago he was born, weird." Lily just nodded in response. Both were quiet for what seemed like ever, then without warning they heard something outside their door. Lily looked up at James, fear drowning her eyes. James made a signal for her not to move. He silently walked over to the window and looked out, what he saw made him turn pale.

            "Lily, go, run, take Harry with you, it's him, GO!" he said in an urgent whisper.

            "No, I won't leave you" she said firmly. 

            "Lily please, I love you, I don't want you or Harry to die, now go." he said looking at her with pleading eyes.

            "Goodbye James, I love you" she choked out, tears clouding her vision. Lily felt as if it would be the last time she would ever see him. She ran upstairs as fast as she could, when she 

entered the nursery, she heard the door open. 

            Curses were being thrown everywhere, James could hardly see through all the light. In one quick moment he tripped leaving him vulnerable, Voldemort took this advantage to kill James,

            "AVADA KADAVERA!" white and green lights filled James' eyes, he could see angels hovering above him, calling him to the light. With his head throbbing with pain he tried to resist the light, but all was lost, James Harold Potter died.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lily's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "AVADA KEDAVRA!" she heard Voldemort's cruel voice scream. No she thought, James was dead, why did he have to die, she wanted to curl up and lie down and cry, to forget about everything, forget her and James, and Harry, and everything, she wanted it to be like it was when she was a kid. Good parents, nice sister, happy families, not this, this was horrible. She heard footsteps traveling up the stairs, Voldemort was coming, to kill her, to kill Harry. The door opened slowly, and in the doorway was, Voldemort himself.

            "Give me the boy" he said in a low cruel voice, his words were like ice, ripping into her skin.

            "Please take me instead, kill me, not Harry, have mercy, please" she said with pleading eyes. Voldemort looked at her with disgust, she was actually begging for mercy, how pitiful.

            "Alright, fine, I'll kill you, then the boy." He raised his wand, laughing at the look of horror on her face, and…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lily~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~        

Lily woke up screaming, drenched with cold sweat.

A/N how do you like it, good? Bad? Review please, I'll get the next chapter up if I get 5 reviews. Thanks, bye.   


	2. Understanding

Disclaimer: As you all know, I do not own Harry potter, or anyone like that, the only thing I own is the plot, and the characters you don't recognize.

            Lily woke up screaming, drenched with cold sweat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chap. 2 Understanding~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Arabella Figg, Lily's best friend and only roommate, came running over to Lily's bed.

            "Are you ok, you woke up screaming, and I didn't know what to think, oh my god are you ok?" Lily could tell that she was panicking.

            "Where's James, I need to talk to him" Lily said urgently. As though he had heard her, James walked through the door. Lily looked at him, he was alive, and that was one a good thing. She sighed.

            "Are you ok, I heard you in the guys dormitory?" he asked, genuine concern crossed his features. 

            "I had a bad dream, that's all." She lied. It had been more than just a bad dream, it had seemed, so real. James looked like he didn't believe her, but accepted the answer. Quietly he left the room, and Bella went back to her own bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            James walked down to the Great Hall, along with Sirius and Remus. (A/N I don't like Peter so he is not in the story.) He spotted Bella and Lily down near the end of the table. He wondered if Lily was ok now, from her dream and all. The three slowly made their way over to them. As soon as Remus sat down, girls swarmed. Sirius and James laughed at him; he was the only single one of the three.

            "HEY GIRLS, THERES A NEW GUY, HES REALLY HOT, OVER IN THE QUIDDITCH FIELD!" Lily shouted over all the girls' high-pitched voices. Remus gave her a look of thanks and returned to his meal.

            "Hey where's my good morning kiss?" Lily asked with the puppiest of all puppy dogfaces (a/n lame I know). He looked at her as if she was crazy.

            "How the hell can you be so full of energy in the morning?" he asked her, but gave her a quick kiss. 

            "What's our first class?" Sirius asked.

            "Charms, transfiguration, potions, lunch, free period then history of magic." Bella said all in one breath.

            "I asked what we had first, not the whole bloody day!" he muttered. She glared at him.

            Later that day as Lily was picking up her things from potions, when she started thinking about her dream again. It didn't really make any sense. She was going to ask the potions teacher about it. She walked up to her desk and patiently waited for her to stop talking to another student.

            "Miss Thomas, can I ask you something?" she asked.

            "Anything Lily, what seems to be bothering you?" the teacher asked. Miss Thomas was Lily's favorite teacher, and Lily was her favorite student.

            "Well you see, the other night I had this really strange dream…" and Lily told her the events of the dream, including names.

            Miss Thomas looked thoughtful for a moment, and then it dawned on her. She looked at Lily with pity in her eyes.

            "Dear, I really hate to tell you this, but that wasn't an ordinary dream, it was more like a vision of the future." She said trying to make it so she didn't really have to explain. Lily looked confused.

            "You mean that's really going to happen?" Lily asked not wanting to believe it. Miss Thomas nodded. Lily thanked the teacher and left.

"Oh shit!" Lily exclaimed as she left the classroom. Lily then went in search of somewhere she could sit and think.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

            Disclaimer: As you know nothing in here is mine except the plot and maybe a few new characters, well here is chapter 3 I hope you enjoy it bye.

                                                                The Truth Comes Out

          Lily walked up from the dungeons and to the library. She went to the back of the library where no one usually sat.

                   " Hey Lils, what are you doing back here all by yourself?"  James asked coming up behind her.

                   " God you scared me, don't do that ever again." Lily said while catching her breath. He sat down beside her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

                   " Sorry I didn't mean to." He said. Lily looked at him knowing that he wouldn't make past 21. A single tear slid down her face as she thought of her dream.

                   " Hey what's the matter, did I really scare you that bad?" he asked. She shook her head and said she needed to be alone for a while. He watched her retreating figure as it disappeared through the door. Lily decided that she would go to talk to Professor Dumbledore. When she got to the stone gargoyle she said the password and walked in. She knocked on his door and heard the professor say come in, so she did.

                   " Lily, what a nice surprise, what may I help you with?" he asked.

                   " Professor, is it possible to change the future?" she asked while ringing her hands. He looked at her questioningly and asked her why. She sat down in front of his desk, and after a long sigh she told him about her dream along with the names as well.

                   "Oh my, that is troubling, I'm really sorry to say this Lily, but there is no way of changing the future" he looked at her with pity, " I truly am sorry about this" he said. Lily got up from her chair and thanked him as she left his office.

                   Now that Lily knew there was no changing the future she decided to tell James about it. As she walked down one of the many stairwells in the school she ran into James. James looked at her and realized that something was wrong. He grabbed her hand and asked what was wrong. She looked at him and sat down.

                   "James, last night when I told you that I had just had a nightmare, I wasn't completely telling the truth."

                   "What do you mean?" he asked. 

                   "I told Miss Thomas about my dream and she told me it was a vision of the future, and the worst part was that in my dream I saw both you and I being killed by Voldemort." Lily kept her head down the whole time she was telling him this so he wouldn't see her cry. James looked at her; he just stood there not knowing what to do.

                   "Lily please don't cry, everything is going to be ok, I promise, I wont let him kill you or me, ok?" he said trying to comfort her.

          (A/N I don't know should I end this story know or go on, hmmmm such a hard decision, sorry I cant think of anything else to write, I will try to get the next chapter up soon, if you want me to of course, please review and tell me if it's worth continuing or not thank you bye.)


End file.
